


Midnight Walk

by robinsonola



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 偽人類AU, 繁體中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 斐爾踏進店裡，紅髮男子站起身，他手腳修長，動起來有種怪異的優雅。像條蛇一樣，斐爾心想。「請問有熱可可嗎？」斐爾開口問。紅髮男子愣住了，在那一瞬間他看起來面有難色。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Walk

沒有可可粉了。埃茲拉‧斐爾嘆了口氣，關上櫥櫃門。

他明明交代過紐特要買的。要是平常，這也不是什麼大事，他可以泡杯別的什麼。但今天他特別沮喪，胸口沉重，空氣好像都吸不進胸腔。他全身上下都需要一杯又濃又香的熱可可，好撫慰這艱辛的一天。

斐爾是個夜貓子。他晚上不睡覺不是因為失眠，而是作息如此。他不記得自己曾經有過早睡早起的日子，反正他擁有自己的書店，營業時間可以隨心所欲，所以他也不勉強自己早起。他的書店開在SOHO，裡面堆滿了各種珍貴的古籍珍本，每一本都是他的寶貝。每次有書本要離開他，他都萬般捨不得。但他還是得討生活，人生嘛，總是有很多不得已的事。

當夜貓子最大的缺點，就是活動時間和整個城市不同調。他現在就面臨了一個問題，凌晨一點，肯定沒有一家店開門營業。別說他平時買可可粉的巧克力專賣店了，連超市都關門了。

他沮喪地決定出門碰運氣。兩條街外有一間便利超商，也許能買到巧克力牛奶，或苦味巧克力糖，姑且將就一下。他的舌尖燃燒著對可可的渴望，雙手彷彿癮君子般的顫抖著，急需一個熱騰騰的馬克杯好舒緩他的癮頭。他穿上大衣，圍起圍巾，走進倫敦寒冷的夜色中。

他的呼吸是寒風中的雲霧，冷冽的空氣令他精神一振。

便利超商裡沒有巧克力牛奶，但有75%巧克力。他看了看還是沒有買，轉身又走進了晚風中。他一向喜歡散步，但三更半夜的散步有一股不同以往的神祕感，熟悉的街道也蒙上陌生的面貌。

他和加百列的關係不能繼續這樣下去了。走著走著他心想。但這不是個適合半夜思考的問題。也許等他手中好好握著一個熱騰騰的馬克杯，再來思考吧。

漫無目的地走了幾分鐘後，他繞過一個轉角，一間亮著暈黃燈光的咖啡館映入他的眼簾。

「黑蛇咖啡。」他唸出招牌上的名字。好陌生的店，但還是問問看吧。

= = =

斐爾推開門，門上的小鈴鐺發出輕柔的聲響。

店裡只有一個瘦削的紅髮男子坐在櫃台後，他專注地盯著筆電，一身緊身的黑色上衣和皮褲，一身勁裝更適合上夜店而不是坐在咖啡店裡。聽見鈴聲，他抬起頭，一臉警戒地看著斐爾，整個人散發著生人勿近的氣息。

「不好意思，你們店門口還掛著營業中……如果已經打烊了，我這就出去……」斐爾有點不知所措地說。

「喔，不不，我們還開著。我拿菜單給你。」紅髮男子開口，他說話的聲音出乎意料地輕柔，那股緊繃的氣息瞬間消逝無蹤，只有他的語尾在安靜的深夜中如雪片般緩慢地落下。

斐爾踏進店裡，紅髮男子站起身，他手腳修長，動起來有種怪異的優雅。像條蛇一樣，斐爾心想。

「請問有熱可可嗎？」斐爾開口問。

紅髮男子愣住了，在那一瞬間他看起來面有難色。

「抱歉，我店裡沒有賣熱可可。但我有……摩卡？我有摩卡咖啡。」

「噢。」斐爾難掩失望，「恐怕我現在沒辦法喝咖啡。不好意思，打擾了。」他轉身往門口走去。好吧，只能承認今晚的運氣實在不佳。

「先生，等等！我有熱可可！請給我一些時間，我現在就去做。」紅髮男子連忙說，向斐爾的方向跨了一步。

斐爾停下腳步。「我不想太麻煩……」

「不會，一點也不麻煩。」紅髮男子擺了擺手，「找喜歡的位子坐下，好嗎？稍等我一下子就好了。」

如果是平時，斐爾會謝謝人家的好意，然後轉身離去。但紅髮男子的聲音中有種急切的真誠，令他不由自主地乖乖照做。他露出感激的笑容，順從地在離櫃台最近的小桌旁坐下。紅髮男子回以小小的微笑，隨即消失在櫃台後面。

紅髮男子花的時間有點久，但斐爾可以等，他不趕時間。他打量這間小咖啡廳。他從來沒注意過這家店，也許是新開的。店裡有一個小書櫃，裡面有一些天文學的書，也有一些神秘學的，意外的是也有不少他喜歡的著作。他挑選了一本王爾德的作品，回到位子上細細閱讀。好一會兒後，紅髮男子用托盤端著一杯冒著熱氣的馬克杯來到他桌旁。

「謝謝你。」斐爾微笑著接過馬克杯。他閉上眼睛深深吸進那溫暖的香氣，覺得五臟六腑都得到了安撫。啜飲一口，那溫醇而富有層次的甜味滑過舌尖，令他全身細胞歡聲高歌。他睜開眼睛，發現紅髮男子仍站在他桌旁。和斐爾對上視線時他好像嚇一跳似的縮了一下。

「太美妙了。」斐爾讚嘆道。「先生，您真是深夜降臨的天使。」

「別這麼說。不適合我。」紅髮男子說，蒼白的顴骨染上了一抹紅暈。他拉開了隔壁桌的椅子，隨意地坐下。斐爾不著邊際地注意到他的雙眼是巧克力的顏色。

他正要伸手拿錢包，紅髮男子便飛快地說「我請客，不用付。」

「那怎麼可以──」

「菜單上沒有這項飲品，沒有定價，我不能跟你收，真的。」

「就算菜單上沒有，我也不能白吃白喝啊。」

「如果你喜歡的話，在網路上幫我的店說兩句好話就好了。新店很需要宣傳的。」

「好吧，我會的。」見他堅持，斐爾把錢包又收了回去。「你這裡是新開的？說起來，我今天才第一次注意到這家店。」

「喔，我才剛開一個星期。」紅髮男子說。「我是克羅里。安東尼‧克羅里。」

「埃茲拉‧斐爾。」斐爾自我介紹。

「你喜歡王爾德？」克羅里問道，微微側著頭，好像看見有人從他的書櫃拿書來讀很意外似的。

「喔，是的。事實上，這本是王爾德的作品中我最喜歡的一本。我收藏了好幾個版本。」

「我不怎麼喜歡王爾德。」克羅里說，「但我不知怎地就買了那一本。」

「我猜想你的興趣在天文學。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「你的書櫃裡面有不少天文學的書，不難猜，克羅里先生。」

「叫我克羅里就好了。」

克羅里露出淺淺的微笑。那笑容感覺像個秘密，像個貼著耳朵說的悄悄話，不知怎地讓斐爾的心跳加速了。他垂下眼睛，再啜飲了一口熱飲。

「請享用。」克羅里說，他回到櫃台後，繼續用他的筆電。

斐爾繼續閱讀，意外地發現這間新咖啡廳給他的感受簡直像在家裡一樣舒適。

熱可可美味極了，簡直像有魔法似的美味。他閉上眼睛享受沖刷過全身的溫暖和幸福，對安東尼‧克羅里望著他看得入迷的眼神渾然不覺。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文共四章約一萬兩千字，收錄在CWTT25新刊"Midnight Walk"中，本子資訊請走部落格https://robinsonola.com/


End file.
